The Heart Of Christmas
by FatherMulcahyAndRadarFan2021
Summary: 2ndLt Anna Marino is the finest nurse at the 4077th who loves God with all her heart. She discovers she has a vocation to become a nun. She discerns her call with Father Mulcahy's guidance and the support of the 4077th. Along the way she teaches them the true meaning of the season.


The Heart Of Christmas.

A M*A*S*H Fanfic

NOTE: M*A*S*H DOES NOT BELONG TO ME I DO NOT OWN THE MUSIC USED ALL OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME.

Chapter 1: Let It Be Done To Me According To Your Word

As Anna was decorating her tent for Christmas her mind was playing back her most recent dream where the Virgin Mary came to her she told her that God has a very special plan for her after the war was over then Mary showed Anna as a nun that was a strong sign that she does have a vocation. Anna was at a loss of what to do she got down from the chair she was standing on and decided to pay a visit to Father Mulcahy. Anna grabs her coat and gloves as she heads out the door.

The snow fell softly as Anna walked the wind felt like a human touch she smiled softly as she apporched Father Mulcahy's tent she took a breath as she knocked on the door.

"Come in!",said Father Mulcahy. Anna opened the door and walked in his tent.

"Hello Father do you have a minute?",Anna asked shyly as she closed the door.

"Of course Anna have a seat.",Father Mulcahy replied with a gentle smile as he pulled out two chairs for the both them. Anna took her coat and gloves off as she sat down in the chair. Father Mulcahy sat down next to her.

"How are you Anna?",Father Mulcahy asked gently.

"I'm okay Father something has been bugging me for the past month though.",Anna replied softly.

"What is on your mind my child?",Father Mulcahy asked softly.

"You might find this crazy but for the past month I have been having dreams that had many Saints as well as Jesus,God and Mary. Last night I had a dream where the Virgin Mary came to visit me she told me that God had a very special plan in store for me that's all she said then she showed me as a nun after the war is over.",Anna replied as she looked down to the floor.

"Anna you're not crazy. It seems like you have a very strong vocation.",Father Mulcahy said with a gentle smile as he lifted Anna's head up with his finger.

"I figured so but I feel like I'm walking with a blindfold on",Anna replied softly.

"That's normal Anna you're young the one thing that you must keep doing is trusting in God and he will show you the way.",Father Mulcahy said gently as he squeezed Anna's hand.

"Father I'll need spiritual direction in this journey would you be my spiritual director?",Anna asked

"Sure Anna.",Father Mulcahy replied as he put an arm around her shoulders like a father would hug his own daughter. Anna laid her head on his shoulder. She felt him gently rubbing her arm and whispering a prayer for her in her ear. She smiled softly.

"Father may I tell you something?",Anna asked breaking the silence between the two.

"Of course Anna",Father Mulcahy replied gently.

"Father, You have made a huge impact here you may think you're not useful sometimes You are useful. You're a wonderful priest and friend. You're always here for everyone through the good and bad. You've been like a father figure to me. You're a kind,gentle,warm and humble person I've met. I always enjoy talking to you. I pray for you everynight. Please don't let anyone bring you down.",Anna said softly as she hugged Father Mulcahy he hugged her back tightly.

"Thank you Anna no one has ever told me that.",Father Mulcahy whispered in her ear. Anna laid her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her back softly. With her eyes to heaven she sent a silent prayer to heaven for him. Anna wasn't like the others of the 4077th she was unique. Anna is a holy woman of God who posesses strength and courage who was the finest nurse with a beautiful heart. Anna had many talents including a beautiful singing voice.

She always relates well with the wounded that come through the 4077th. Anna always gives a piece of her to those she encounters. Her smile could melt the ice around one's heart. The way her soft blue eyes light up when she is in conversation her wisdom very captivating.

The silence between the two was broken when the sound of choppers filled the air.

_"Incoming Wounded!"_

Anna and Father Mulcahy pulled away while Anna grabbed her coat and gloves and quickly put them on.

"May we talk later on tonight Father?",Anna asked.

"Of course Anna.",Father Mulcahy replied as he gave her a quick hug they ran out the door to meet the choppers.

Operating Room.

There was nothing but utter silence as several waves of wounded came in the operating room. Anna's heart filled with compassion most of the wounded were just young kids.

"Suction",said Hawkeye as Anna used the tool to clear out the excess blood. Private Keith Sanchez had a gunshot wound to the stomach.

"Scalpel.",said Hawkeye as Anna handed him the Scalpel. Hawkeye noticed that Anna was quieter than usual he considered her as his kid sister.

"Is something bothering you kiddo?",Hawkeye asked.

"No Hawkeye I'm fine.",Anna replied.

"You sure?",Hawkeye asked.

"I'm sure.",Anna replied.

"Clamp",said Hawkeye as Anna handed him the clamp. It seemed like an eternity when they were finished with the final wave of wounded. After Anna cleaned up and threw her dirty scrubs in the bin. She made her way into Post-Op she heard soft sobs Anna turned her head to find a soldier who was shot in the leg he looked about 19 he had blonde hair and brown eyes Anna's eyes soften as she made her way to him and pulled a stool out and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?",Anna asked tenderly. The young soldier jumped a bit he looked at her with saddness.

"I was told I may not walk again I feel so lost I don't know how the hell am I going to pull through this mess.",The young soldier replied as a few tears escaped his eyes. Anna took his hand in hers.

"What's your name son?",Anna asked.

"Mark",Mark replied.

"Mark sometimes when bad things happen to us we feel so small and sometimes we feel like giving up. Don't give up Mark I know something wonderful will come out of this. God loves you so much for who you are he's with you always.",Anna said with a gentle smile. Mark's expression went from saddness to pure awe.

"He... He does?",Mark asked with awe.

"Yes he does his only begotten son Jesus Christ died on the cross so that we may have eternal life in heaven. Jesus took the burden of our sins and made it his burden. God wants to help you through this as it says in Matthew 11:28 Come to me, all who labor and are heavy laden, and I will give you rest. Let him in Mark", Anna replied tenderly as Mark pulled her into a hug.

"I was raised Catholic but I never went to church. I felt empty now I feel alive again. I want to come back to the Catholic faith. Thank you Ma'am for leading me to the light.",Mark said with joyful tears.

"Call me Anna and you're very welcome. Would you like to speak to the priest here about renewing your faith?",Anna asked as she pulled away she kept a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes",Mark replied. Anna nodded as she got up to go find Father Mulcahy. She didn't realize that he walked into PostOP the two almost ran right into eachother. Father Mulcahy caught her.

"Are you alright Anna?",Father Mulcahy asked gently.

"I'm okay Father I was on my way to find you looks like you found me. There is someone here who wants to come back to the Catholic faith he wants to talk to you.",Anna replied with a smile.

"Really? is it the young man that was hugging you?",Father Mulcahy asked in a teasing tone Anna blushed a bit.

"Yes you saw that?",Anna asked embarrassed.

"I did you will be a fine nun Anna where is he?",Father Mulcahy asked.

"He's over there.",Anna replied as she pointed in Mark's direction.

"I'll go talk to him.",Father Mulcahy said with a gentle smile as he gave Anna a brief hug.

"May I come by later tonight Father?",Anna asked

"Of course Anna my door is always open.",Father Mulcahy replied as Anna pulled away he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before she walked out the door.

The snow fell softly as Anna made her way back to her tent. A few minutes later she made it back to her tent once she made it inside she took her coat and gloves off and threw them on her Army Cot. Anna took a breath as she picked up where she left off in terms of decorating her tent.

Anna pulled out a Mini Nativity scene that was given to her by Sister Maria Anna smiled as she set it down on her desk. She then gathered tinsel and proped it around her desk. Anna finished decorating her tent by hanging up a Christmas star it was simple like Anna.

She smiled softly as she stepped down from the chair. Anna sat down on her Cot and pulled out her bible from underneath her pillow. She was about to open her bible when there was a knock at her door. Anna got up and opened the door only to find Father Mulcahy standing there.

"Father come in.",Anna said with a smile. Father Mulcahy came in and hung his coat up while Anna shut the door. The two sat down on Anna's cot.

"Everything okay Father?",Anna asked shyly.

"Yes Anna I wanted to come by and tell you that Mark will be attending Mass every Sunday when he gets stateside.",Father Mulcahy replied gently.

"Praise God!",Anna said excitedly. Father Mulcahy chuckled as he put his arm around Anna's shoulder in a father-daughter hug. Anna laid her head on his shoulder.

"That is a lovely Nativity scene",Father Mulcahy said softly as he pointed to it on her desk

"Thanks Sister Maria who is my Sunday School teacher gave it to me before I left for Korea. She's a sweetheart.",Anna replied with a gentle smile.

"What is your family like Anna?",Father Mulcahy asked gently. Anna sighed softly she wasn't perfect she had a very troubled past.

"I am an only child my mother and father were heavy drinkers sometimes I would come home to find them past out drunk on the floor. They didn't really care for me at all sometimes they would take out their frustrations on me. I wasn't the type that would cause trouble but my parents treated me like I was a troubled child. They would call me every name in the book they would always tell me that I'm worthless and I'm not good enough. I would get beat up everyday ",Anna replied as she wiped a tear from her eye. Father Mulcahy rubbed her back gently.

"I was 10 when I came home from school I knew that they had something in store for me. I walked in the living room only to find them slumped over each one had a gunshot wound to the head. It was a murder suicide.",Anna said as she sobbed in his shoulder. Father Mulcahy got up and lifted Anna into his arms. Anna cried in his chest.

"Shhh you don't have to go on Anna.",Father Mulcahy said gently as he rubbed soothing circles on her back and placed his chin on top of her head. After a few minutes Anna's sobs died down she wiped away the remaining tears from her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Father.",Anna said sadly as she looked up at Father Mulcahy.

"Don't be my child.",Father Mulcahy replied gently.

"Anyway, I was sent to live with my grandparents they raised me in the Catholic faith. I became very drawn to God. I went through Med school then OCS now I'm here.",Anna said with a small smile.

"Anna you're not worthless. You're a fine nurse who is strong and couragous. You see the best in everything rather then the darkest side. God does indeed have a very special plan for you.",Father Mulcahy said softly.

"Thank you Father.",Anna replied softly as she laid her head on his shoulder. With her eyes to heaven tears of joy escaped her eyes as she sent a silent prayer to heaven. She smiled as she heard a soft voice tenderly tell her She knew it was God's gentle voice:

_**"Well done my beloved daughter Well Done."**_

"You're welcome my child",Father Mulcahy said gently as he sofly rubbed Anna's back. Anna looked at her watch and it was 9:30PM

"I'm so sorry Father I have to go make my rounds in post-op. Will you need help setting up for Mass tomorrow?",Anna asked shyly as she pulled away and grabbed her coat and gloves.

"Don't be sorry for anything my child and Yes I would apperciate your help setting up tomorrow.",Father Mulcahy replied gently as he squeezed Anna's shoulder.

"Thank you Father and I'll be there early.",Anna replied as she put her coat and gloves on. Father Mulcahy pulled her in a brief hug.

"May God watch you and keep you close to his heart May he open your eyes and reveal his plan for you. May he keep you safe God Bless You In Nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen. ",Father Mulcahy whispered in Anna's ear as he pulled away and did the sign of the cross Anna did the same. Anna grabbed her bible from her cot.

"God Bless You Father.",Anna said with a soft smile while Father Mulcahy grabbed his coat and hat. Father Mulcahy smiled softly as the two went out their seperate ways.

PostOP

Anna's POV

I made my way around PostOp there was some that were sound asleep and there were others who were awake I decided to read a Bible passage out loud. I found a stool and I sat down in the middle of the room I pulled out my bible and found Luke 1:26-38 I took a deep breath.

"In the sixth month, the angel Gabriel was sent from God to a town of Galilee called Nazareth, to a virgin betrothed to a man named Joseph, of the house of David, and the virgin's name was coming to her, he said, "Hail, favored one! The Lord is with you.",I said softly as I looked around the room the patients who were awake were looking at me with great interest this was a sign for me to continue.

"But she was greatly troubled at what was said and pondered what sort of greeting this might be. Then the angel said to her, "Do not be afraid, Mary, for you have found favor with God. Behold, you will conceive in your womb and bear a son, and you shall name him Jesus. He will be great and will be called Son of the Most High,* and the Lord God will give him the throne of David his father, and he will rule over the house of Jacob forever, and of his kingdom there will be no end.",I read gently with a smile.

"But Mary said to the angel, "How can this be, since I have no relations with a man?" And the angel said to her in reply, "The holy Spirit will come upon you, and the power of the Most High will overshadow you. Therefore the child to be born will be called Holy, the Son of God.",I continued to read with a gentle voice.

"And behold, Elizabeth, your relative, has also conceived a son in her old age, and this is the sixth month for her who was called barren for nothing will be impossible for God.",I said with a gentle smile.

"Mary said, "Behold, I am the handmaid of the Lord. May it be done to me according to your word." Then the angel departed from her. ",I finished with a smile as I closed my bible and slid it back in my pocket.

"Thank you beautiful.",Mark said with a smile.

"I seriously needed that can ya come back tomorrow and read another one?",One patient asked.

"Please come back tomorrow.",two other patients said in unison.

"Alright boys settle down. I'll come back tomorrow if you all promise me you'll sleep.",I replied with a chuckle.

"Yes Ma'am.",They all said in unison as they laid back down on their beds and fell asleep. I chuckled I thought I saw little kids waiting for Santa to come. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand on my shoulder it was Major Houlihan.

"Good evening Major.",I said as I put the stool back in its orginal place.

"Good Evening Lieutenant it seems like you made some new friends.",Major Houlihan replied with a smile.

"It seems like I have that effect on people is there anything I can do to help you before I turn in for the night?",I asked.

"I don't have anything for you in here to do just keep an eye on the other nurses if you see any acting out of misconduct let me know.",Major Houlihan replied as I made my way to the door.

"Yes Ma'am will you be at Sunday services tommorow?",I asked.

"Yes will you be singing tomorrow?",Major Houlihan asked.

"Yes Ma'am",I replied with a smile as I waved and walked out the door.

The cold wind wipped around me like cold whips as the snow fell softly from heaven. There wasn't much activity going around as I walked back to my tent to turn in for the night except for Igor and his friends playing some late night poker. I shook my head how can one man waste his life over a stupid game like that?

As I continued walking to my tent I see Radar heading back to the office I smiled softly Radar is like a kid brother to me I haven't talk to him in a while.

"Radar.",I called softly he came over to me he had a puckish smile on his face. He's so adorable I made it a vow to knock out anyone who would hurt such a sweet kid like him.

"Yes Lieutenant?",Radar asked nervously.

"Radar you don't have to call me that remember? Call me Anna.",I replied gently.

"Oh um. Anna can I help you with anything?",Radar asked shyly.

"No Radar I don't need anything how is your family?",I asked

"They're fine Mom loves the scarf you made her.",Radar replied with a small smile. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That's good please give your mother my love will I see you tomorrow?",I asked with a smile.

"Yes.",Radar replied shyly.

"Good and Radar Merry Christmas.",I said with a smile as I gave him a sister-brother hug. He hugged me back.

"Merry Christmas Anna.",Radar replied with a smile. We pulled away and went our seperate ways. As I continued my walk I see Hawkeye about to turn in for the night. I went up to him and lightly punched him in the arm.

"It's not nice to hit people Lieutenant.",Hawkeye said teasely as he pulled me in a brother-sister hug. I chuckled.

"Hello to you to Hawk",I replied with a giggle.

"How are you doing kiddo?",Hawkeye asked.

"I'm good I made some new friends in PostOp",I replied with a smile.

"You do have that effect without you we'd be in hell right now.",Hawkeye admitted.

"Can I tell you what's been bugging me for over a month?",I asked shyly.

"Sure kiddo",Hawkeye replied

"I plan on becoming a nun after the war is over.",I replied shyly.

"Really? I can totally see you as a nun whatever you do after the war I got your back.",Hawkeye replied.

"Thanks Hawk",I replied as I pulled away and squeeze his arm.

"No problem kiddo good night.",Hawkeye said with a smile as he made his way to his tent.

"Good night Hawk",I replied as I made my way to my tent. A bright light shined through the night sky as I made my way to my tent. It blinded me at first but my vision adjusted to it. It was that very star the shepards saw when our Lord was born. I was in pure awe as I fell to my knees in prayer. The star was oh so breathtaking and beautiful to behold.

Tears of joy fell down my face as I gazed up at the star the light was warm and welcoming as it touched my skin. It felt like a gentle hand caressing my face.

_"God I thank you everyday for your gift of life you gave to everyone here. I don't want much for Christmas Please watch over us and those on the front make sure they come home to their families alive and in one piece. I try everyday to do everything to bring you glory but I guess you already know that. God give me the grace and strength to bring smiles and joy this Christmas. Amen",_ I whispered softly. The star shined brightly over the 4077th before the light dimmed. I got up and walked back to my tent feeling happy.

Anna's Tent

Anna changed into a pair of sweats Sister Maria sent her in a thanksgiving care package she put her golden brown hair in a simple side braid she set out her church outfit which consited of a simple white blouse and a long black skirt along with simple black oxford pumps with a cream color dress jacket along with a sliver crucifix necklace. She set the outfit out on top of her wardrobe chest. After Anna set her outfit out she made her way to her cot and crawled in the covers she prayed the Rosary and a simple evening prayer before she finally turned in for the night.

After a few minutes there was a knock at the door with concern Anna got up and opened the door only to find a young Korean girl about 14 years old she looked poor because she was covered in dirt and her dress was rags the poor thing was crying and holding a small teddy bear.

"kkul eun ol (Honey come in)",Anna said tenderly as she ushered the young girl inside and sits her down on her cot. Anna poured a bucket of warm water from the stove and grabbed a cloth from her kit. Anna knelted down in front of her.

"ui dangsin-i cheongso haja (Let's get you cleaned up)",Anna said softly as she wiped the dirt off her face,legs and arms. Anna rinsed the cloth off and hung up to dry as she dumped out the water from the bucket.

"dangsin-eun dong-gyeol haeya (You must be freezing)",Anna said gently as she opened the chest under the cot and pulled out an extra set of pajamas for the girl to change into. After the girl changed into the pajamas Anna started the stove up to make her some hot coco to warm the girl up. Anna poured the hot coco in a cup and handed it to the girl.

" Eroom e mo eh yo? (What's your name?)",Anna asked with a gentle smile.

"Hyun Jung",Hyun Jung replied shyly as she took a sip of her hot coco.

"dangsin-i yeong-eoleul hal? (Do you speak English?)",Anna asked softly.

"Yes I taught myself and my little sister how to speak English.",Hyun replied as she took a sip of her hot coco.

"Well Hyun you have a beautiful name. I'm Anna",Anna replied with a smile.

"Thank you Miss Anna.",Hyun said with a smile as she finished her hot coco. Anna took the cup and set it down on the nighttable.

"What happened to your family Hyun?",Anna asked tenderly.

"They were hurt bad they died.",Hyun replied sadly. Anna took the young girl in her arms.

"I'm sorry honey. You can stay here until we find you a home. Tomorrow we have church I sing every Sunday would you like to sing with me tomorrow?",Anna asked with a smile.

"Yes Miss Anna!",Hyun replied excitedly as Anna chuckled and pulled away.

"Good now let's get some sleep we have to be up early and don't worry I have an outfit for you to wear tomorrow.",Anna said tenderly as she tucked Hyun in. Anna opened the same chest she keeps underneath her cot and pulled out an extra blanket and pillow and sets up her sleeping place on the floor. She sat down on the edge of the cot.

"Miss Anna?",Hyun asked shyly

"Yes babygirl?",Anna said tenderly

"Can you sing me a song to help me sleep?",Hyun asked sweetly this melted Anna's heart.

"Of course sweetheart.",Anna replied as she cleared her throat before singing.

_**"The skies don't seem to be as dark as usual**_

_**The stars seem brighter then they've been before**_

_**Deep within I feel my soul a stirring"**_

Anna rubbed soothing circles on Hyun's back softly like a mother would. Hyun's beautiful eyes gazed up in awe and wonder as Anna sung.

_**"As though my hope has been restored**_

_**The shepherds say they've heard the voice of angels**_

_**Confirming rumors spread across the land**_

_**That a child protected well from Herod's anger**_

_**Is our Father's Son, and the son of man"**_

As Anna sung she sent a prayer to heaven for Hyun to help her find a home.

_**"Love is raining down on the world tonight**_

_**There's a presence here I can tell**_

_**God is in us, God is for us, God is with us, Emmanuel**_

_**He's the Savior we have been praying for**_

_**In our humble hearts He will dwell**_

_**God is in us, God is for us, God is with us, Emmanuel**_

_**I feel compelled to tell all who will listen**_

_**That peace on earth is not so out of reach**_

_**If we can find grace, mercy and forgiveness**_

_**He has come to save, He is all of these**_

_**You're the Savior we have been praying for**_

_**In our humble hearts You will dwell**_

_**You are in us, You are for us, You are with us, Emmanuel"**_

Hyun slowly fell in a deep peaceful sleep as Anna finished the song with a note that could be heard among the others in the camp. Anna smiled as she kissed her softly on the cheek. She laid down on her sleeping place on the floor and turned the light off. She closed her eyes and fell in a peaceful sleep looking forward to singing with Hyun tommorow.

Anna's heart was filled with love and compassion. She would indeed make a fine nun after the war is over.

TBC

**NOTE: THIS IS A REWRITE OF CALLING ALL ANGELS I HOPE THIS STORY MAKES MORE SENSE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN THE MUSIC USED THE SONG GOD WITH US BELONGS TO MARK HALL AND CASTING CROWNS. IF YOU HAVE POSITIVE FEEDBACK LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS. GOD BLESS AND YES I AM DESIRNING A VOCATION THAT'S WHAT INSPIRED ME TO WRITE THIS :)**


End file.
